¿Por qué?
by Miu-senshi
Summary: New York, 24 diciembre de 1976 distrito de policía 89, el agente Hyde recibe una reveladora llamada que le avisa de que su compañero Bradley se ha vendido a Nile. Hyde no duda en ir tras él, conmocionado por la traición de su más que querido amigo


**¿Por qué?**

_Disclaimer_: Hoterl Dusk no me pertenece,

_Nota_: Pre-historia, es decir en el momento en el que Hyde va a por Bradley. Guiños segundo juego, en los documentos secretos del libro.

_Resumen_: New York, 24 diciembre de 1976 distrito de policía 89, el agente Hyde recibe una reveladora llamada que le avisa de que su compañero Bradley se ha vendido a Nile. Hyde no duda en ir tras él, conmocionado por la traición de su más que querido amigo…

* * *

_New York, 24 de diciembre de 1976._

El agente Kyle Hyde termina de rellenar unos papeles en el distrito 89 de la policía, garabateando sin mucho afán. Está preocupado por su compañero Bradley, no porque dude de sus capacidades sino por lo que pueda ocurrirle.

Además está muy extraño.

_«Cuando termine todo esto tenemos que hablar, Hyde.»_

Hyde frunce el ceño y se centra nuevamente en el papeleo, tratando de espantar el malestar y las dudas. Todo estaba bien, todo iría bien, pronto todo acabaría y él y Bradley irían a jugar al billar en el lugar de siempre, hablarían y beberían, todo volvería a su cauce.

Tamborilea con los dedos, nervioso. ¿Está seguro de lo que dice o solamente se desespera en creer esas ideas? Maldición.

—Hyde tienes una llamada.

Hyde coge el teléfono sin mucho arte, aún distraído en sus pensamientos, espera que sean buenas noticias, espera que sea Bradley diciéndole que todo va bien, porque todo ha de ir bien.

—Agente Kyle Hyde del distrito 89…

—Hyde soy yo, es sobre Bradley, él… él se ha…—La voz de su feje suena dubitativa, triste y preocupada y Hyde siente miedo, un extraño frío le agarrota las extremidades y le revuelve el estómago. Y solo es capaz de pensar que Bradley esté sano. —Se ha vendido Hyde, Bradley se ha vendido.

Y en ese momento, justo en ese momento, su mundo se derrumba, de pronto se siente mareado y confuso, siente nauseas y ganas de gritar, siente como su corazón se oprime y resquebraja.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo había hecho, por qué se había ido, era eso lo que le preocupaba aquella vez, por qué no le había dicho nada, por qué no había confiado en él como él había confiado en el otro?...

—¿Hyde?

—Voy a por Bradley. —Así cortó la llamada, con la mirada perdida en el asiento de Bradley, justo en frente suya.

Se puso de pie, dejó los papeleos tras cual en su mesa y se dispuso a moverse, a seguir la pista de Bradley hasta los confines del mundo, porque necesitaba saber por qué, por qué lo había dejado.

Porque para Kyle Hyde Brian Bradley era muy importante, era su mejor amigo, la persona con la que más se complementaba y la que mejor lo entendía. Cuando patrullaban las calles eran suyas, nada se les escapaba, eran los reyes del cotarro, infalibles cuando estaban juntos.

Hyde se había abierto ante él, como jamás lo había hecho antes, se había dejado apoyar, se había permitido ser vulnerable.

Porque con Bradley todo era diferente.

Recordaba haberle contado todas y cada una de sus locuras de la adolescencia, y viceversa, recordaba que le había confesado su sueño frustrado de ser saxofonista, porque le encantaba el jazz. Bradley le había contado a cambio un sueño frustrado también.

Todo se sentía bien estando él uno con el otro, Hyde se sentía cómodo y libre, tranquilo junto a Bradley.

Hyde recordaba lo mucho que apreciaba a Bradley, lo mucho que lo admiraba desde el primer caso que hicieron juntos hacía unos ocho años, algo que les marcaría de por vida.

Estaban tratando de apresar a unos ladrones de arte, pillarlos en su propio juego, pero las pistas escaseaban. Entonces Hyle había encontrado dibujado en una pared un colibrí que apuntaba elegantemente con su pico. Bradley averiguó que señalaba el camino a seguir para los ladrones, que era un mapa.

Como policía que era también había quedado impresionado, como persona algo en su interior había temblado de emoción.

Por eso le dolía tanto que Bradley le hubiese dejado, así, sin más. Por eso corría entre las calles Neoyorkinas, apresurando el paso hasta los muelles, jadeando y con la cabeza embotada. Porque su relación con Bradley era más profunda, o al menos para él lo era.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño, todo cuanto había sentido era unilateral? Era imposible, se negaba a pensar en esa absurda idea que el dolor le hacía creer, pues Bradley le había dicho que era importante.

Se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho… y era verdad, era verdad…

Recordaba sus partidas al billar, las copas de Bourbon (y de más bebidas alcohólicas), las bromas y las risas, los secretos que guardaban entre ellos porque el mundo jamás los aceptaría.

Hyde podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que se había besado con Bradley, la primera vez que sus labios se habían encontrado y se habían devorado encantados por el sabor del otro. Recordaba perfectamente lo dichoso que se había sentido, la aceleración de su pulso y sus rodillas débiles.

También podía rememorar la primera vez de tantas veces, la primera vez que se habían procesado su amor de forma carnal. Recordaba los besos, las caricias, el placer, el calor del momento… Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Recordaba que habían estado escuchando un disco de Sinatra, que mientras se procesaban su amor las canciones de uno de sus discos estaba sonando y sonando, inundando la habitación del apartamento. Sus gemidos entre lazados se mezclaban con la música y voz de Sinatra, haciendo una nueva canción.

Escribiendo su propia melodía.

Porque Kyle Hyde era capaz de recordar toda y cada una de las canciones que había sonado aquel día, podía rememorarlas sin problemas, saber cual sonaba en cada momento, podía recordar perfectamente a Brian a su lado.

Aún podía oírle cantándole al oído una frase de una de las canciones, susurrándole que hiciese lo mismo, y lo había hecho, le había susurrado al oído medio verso de una canción de Sinatra.

Y las canciones más hermosas de aquel disco rebotaban en su mente mientras vislumbraba la figura de Bradley en los muelles. Se sentía furioso, dolido y abandonado, traicionado e insultado, porque Bradley no le había dicho nada, no había confiado en él y se había vendido sin decirle por qué.

_«Eres mi persona especial, Kyle, quiero que lo sepas ya que el mundo jamás permitirá tal hecho.»_

Le apuntó con la pistola, temblando a causa de las emociones contenidas. Bradley miraba distraídamente el río Hudson, pensando en miles de cosas, pensando en el asesinato de su hermana, en lo mucho que se odiaba por haber hecho sufrir a Hyde, en que aquello jamás lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¡Bradley! —La voz de Hyde resquebrajó el silencio, inundando el muelle con matices de dolor.

Bradley se giró y lo miró, comprobando todo el sufrimiento que estaba soportando Hyde, porque este siempre temía ser abandonado y el dolor que causaba la perdida. Y era gracioso porque había decidido no hacer pasar a Kyle por eso nunca más, no mientras estuviese a su alcance evitarlo.

Y allí estaban, ambos con el corazón roto.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hyde a Brian, con un nudo en la garganta que le hacía temblar sin control.

Bradley lo miró larga y tristemente, imbuyendo todo cuanto sentía en aquella última mirada, maldiciéndose ante la desoladora visión de los aguados ojos de Hyde, que le miraba pidiéndole una razón, rogando un por qué para salvar su quebrado corazón.

Hyde vio como Bradley volvía a mirar al frente, dándole la espalada de una forma tan melancólica y rápida que sintió miedo, se sintió abandonado y olvidado, usado e impotente, inútil.

Porque no había ayudado a Bradley cuando lo necesitaba.

Y la imagen de la última vez que vio a su padre le martilleaba la cabeza, aún lo veía con el maletín en la mano, caminando hacia la muerte sin saberlo.

Pestañeó con fuerza, tratando de disipar las lágrimas que le empañaban la visión, dificultando la ardua tarea de memorizar la figura de Bradley por siempre, temiendo que esa fuese la última vez que sus ojos pudiesen contemplarla.

Entonces disparó, no supo bien porque ni a donde, porque apenas veía nada entre las lágrima y porque temblaba de pies a cabeza. Por ello apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar la figura de Bradley precipitándose al río, herido como estaba, más aquella imagen quedó grabada a fuego en sus retinas.

La brutal imagen de Bradley herido bajo su mano.

—Mila…—Susurró Bradley precipitándose al Hudson, sintiendo la sangre que emanaba del disparo de Hyle, del merecido disparo que le había alcanzado.

¿Era acaso ese el dolor que sentía Hyde, el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón sin piedad?

Y Hyde rompió a llorar entonces y Bradley sintió las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, porque todo cuanto sentía quedó liberado de pronto, todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento, todos los reproches y todo cuanto les hacía odiar el momento se manifestó a través de sus lamentos.

Y sus oídos se empañaron con las canciones de Sinatra, con los versos a medio cantar de aquel día, donde no existía ni Nile ni juegos sucios que amenazasen con separarles, ni Hudson que interpretase el papel de la separación eterna.

_«Fly me to the moon… (Llévame a la luna…)»_

_Los Ángeles, 24 de diciembre de 1979._

Hyde abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos al rostro en un vano intento de espantar los sucesos de hacía tres años, cuando Bradley había desaparecido y él había decidido ir tras el hasta el final, porque necesitaba entender el por qué.

Alzó la vista nublada y halló la raido encendida, sonando suavemente, inundando la habitación de canciones de Sinatra, como aquella vez, exactamente igual que aquella vez hacía ya tanto tiempo, donde no existía nada más que ellos, ellos y su amor que demandaba ser manifestado…

_«In other words, I love you… __(En otras palabras, te quiero…)»_

**Fin**.


End file.
